Karaoke
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [JediPilot/Damerey][Modern-AU] Todos los sábados, Rey y sus compañeras salían de fiesta para olvidarse del trabajo. Esa vez, irían al karaoke.
Algo de lo que se alegraba realmente Rey era de los sábados de fiesta que montaban algunas de las compañeras de la oficina. Trabajar para las empresas de Unkar Putt era una grandísima putada mal pagada, pero se podía compensar pagando lo justo y los sábados de fiesta con las chicas. Siempre iban al mismo bar por las baratas consumiciones después de que cada una cenara en su casa. El ahorro era importante, porque con el sueldo de Plutt, no llegaba ni para pipas si se ponían a derrochar. Pero aquel fin de semana fue la más diferente. Jessika Pava, gran amiga suya, propuso al grupo en la pausa para el café que fueran por una vez al karaoke. Le costó horrores convencer al grupo, pero ahí estaban. Por un sábado, probando el karaoke. El bar era tal como ella había descrito: pequeño, con un pequeño escenario, micrófonos inalámbricos, dos o tres pantallas reproduciendo en todo el local el video con la letra y unos camareros decentes que atendían con una asombrosa rapidez. Lo primero en que pensó Rey fue "vergüenza". Siguió la corriente de las chicas, que se sentaron en un sitio un tanto apartado del escenario pero cerca de la barra. Jessika y otra de sus compañeras hicieron el trabajo de camareras con el pedido de cada una y el libro con las canciones. No eran muchas, y la mayoría no había quien no la conociera. Rey decidió posponer su canción mientras sus compañeras accedían a cantar una de las Spice Girls.

Cada vez se resistía más al ver un grupo de chicos entrar en la sala. Todos chocaban las manos y gritaban estupideces varias mientras uno de ellos intentaba pedir por todos las bebidas. Malamente estaban en la mesa de al lado de las chicas en la que Rey se quedó con dos. Jessika la prefirió abandonar para cantar aquella canción pop. Ellos también tenían una de las libretas con las que iban a cantar. No era un secreto que todas ellas eran unas solteras de mucho cuidado, exigentes por no acabar con un idiota como el ex novio y tener ese grupo al lado quizás iba a animar a alguna de ellas. Ella decidió no fijarse en ninguno de ellos. Menos con los zapatos nuevos y la falda negra estampada con flores que traía.

\- Venga, solo habla con uno de ellos. Quizás una de nosotras deja de estar soltera

Aunque fuera una frase en susurro de una de las chicas, todas empezaron a reír. Algunos de ellos subieron para cantar "Californication" o "It's my life". Una de sus compañeras insistía a Rey en que saliera a cantar alguna, aunque fuera la de Titanic. Ella seguía negándose, más a esa. Decidió ir al baño por beber tanto. En todo aquello pudo escuchar la voz de alguien cantar de una forma que le gustó. La canción no era nada del otro mundo, Thinking Out Loud, pero logró hacerla salir del baño y mirar disimulando realmente mal. No era su culpa, a diferencia de sus amigos él cantaba mucho mejor. Tampoco podía negar que estaba mejor que sus otros amigos.

Cuando termino y lo vio bajar, fingió buscar un mensaje con el móvil, bastante nerviosa. Aquello había sido realmente estúpido. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que en el panel, la canción siguiente era Love Story y ponía su nombre. Miró mal a Jessika y se negó a cantar bajo la excusa de que era una canción demasiado dulce, pero dos de sus amigas la arrastraron y la obligaron. Estaba realmente nerviosa, no terminaba de creerse semejante traición. Notó la mirada de todo el bar en ella. Tragó todo el miedo al ver como Jessika guardaba el móvil para no dejar prueba alguna y sacaba las barras luminosas. Intentó no destacar, pero le era imposible. De algo que podía sentirse orgullosa como cantar tan bien era que no lo admitía de la vergüenza y suave risa que aparecía tras cada párrafo por los aplausos. El público le podía.

\- Yo te mato- fue lo primero que dijo cuando terminó la canción y pudo volver con sus amigas bajo los aplausos de la gente. Los chicos gritaron algunas cosas como "guapa" o "canta otra vez", pero ignoró y se sentó- Que vergüenza...

\- Venga, no ha sido para tanto- dijo uno de los chicos a su espalda. Se giró como pudo en su silla para ver que era el chico que cantaba tan bien- ¿Te apetece cantar conmigo alguna?

\- Claro que lo hará nuestra Rey- intervino la compañera que tenía al lado, a la vez que los chicos hacía ruido en forma de aprobación. Ni ella misma se estaba creyendo la situación.

\- Cuida nuestro Poe que a veces le puede la presión del publico- le presentó el amigo que tenía al lado, con una sonrisa mientras guardaba la cartera. Rey pensó que debía ser una apuesta por la que ese tal Poe pedía cantar con ella.

Por pura presión, accedió a cantar con él uno de los dúos románticos que se podía. Ella intentó dejar un espacio entre los dos y después marcharse a casa diciendo que le dolían los pies por los zapatos. Sabrían que era verdad porque sus movimientos y muecas la delataban a kilomentros. El chico no se andaba corto e intentaba acercarse a ella. Nada más terminar de cantar, ambos tomaron su camino a la barra para pedir algo para beber.

\- Cantas realmente bien, Rey

\- Gracias- solo fue capaz de decir, pues su bebida llegó rápida y ella prefería beber- Tu también- le dijo después de un sorbo

\- Es la primera vez que te veo aquí...¿fiesta de trabajo?

\- Algo parecido.

\- Espero veros más. Nosotros estamos todos los sábados- pidió un bolígrafo y papel. Ella pensó que iba a pedir otra para los dos, pero quedo sorprendida al ver que le daba la papeleta donde estaba un número de móvil. Pensó que era un poco descarado. Se agachó para susurrarle algo que la dejó completamente roja- Me pareces una chica interesante. Llámame

No les contó a las chicas que había pasado con ese chico. Aquel grupo se marchó a seguir con la fiesta y no le quitó ojo a Poe. Guardó aquel teléfono sin que las chicas se enteraran, pues no podía negar que aquel chico también le parecía interesante.

Debía convencerlas de ir más a ese karaoke.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Ya extrañaba escribir un Damerey. Tengo el gran headcanon muy fuerte de que ellos hacen dúos desde aquel video de los actores cantando._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
